


Love on Top

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Summer, this is my way of projecting how much I miss going to concerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Avid fans Stephen and Wong will stop at nothing to get the best view of their favorite acts. Tony isn't exactly sure how he got roped into chaperoning his younger cousins, Harley and Peter, at this music festival. A chance encounter waiting for a headliner brings Stephen and Tony together in the most wonderful way
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Summer Daze [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Love on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I miss concerts A LOT so I guess I'm dealing with that void in the best way I can deal with it: writing about it.

"So if we cut through this way," Wong traced on the map, "we might be able to catch the second half of Glass Animals' set. From there, we can run across the field for Anderson Paak, stick around for St. Vincent, and then we go see RL Grime. What do you think?" 

Stephen sipped his water bottle and hummed. Stephen and Wong were trying to plan out the rest of their day, one artist at a time. Their morning seemed to rush by them so fast and yesterday was all a blur. Wong and Stephen found themselves running around the campgrounds of the festival to secure themselves the best view of their favorite acts. It wasn't an easy task, but considering how dedicated they were to the music, it was a challenge that the friends were up to. With that, the results were always in the favor, landing them prime views of The Strokes, Haim, FKA Twigs, and Janelle Monae. Now halfway through day two of their festival weekend, it was crucial that they plan out who they wanted to see the most.

"Sounds good," said Stephen. "But if we see RL Grime, is that going to leave us enough time to run to the main stage for Beyoncé?" 

"Or instead of RL Grime, we catch the second half of Chromeo's set? But then that would mean we'd have to dip out of St. Vincent's set early." 

"Who else is playing near the main stage?" 

"There's always Post Malone." 

"Ugh! At this rate, I'd rather we just go get food after St. Vincent. With that, we're guaranteed to at least get a decent spot to see Beyoncé." 

"So as long as we're somewhere in the middle, I'm cool with that." Wong watched a couple of young teens frolicking out into the fields, laughing and giggling amongst themselves. In a way, he sort of envied their youth, not paying mind to pining down the perfect schedule. Oh, to be young again. "And besides, we can always camp out our spot while we eat." 

Stephen liked the sound of that plan. "See, this here is why we make such a good team! We know what we want to see and we make a plan. We're prepared and smarter for this." 

"You should only be so lucky to have me," Wong teased. "If not for me, we'd be camping out at the main stage right now waiting for Beyoncé." 

"One day, I'll get close enough," Stephen sighed. "But alas, now is not the time." 

Wong laughed. "C'mon! If we run fast enough, we might get to see more of Glass Animals." 

Stephen and Wong got up from the park bench and made their way back out into the field with the rest of the festival goers. Stephen was running so fast that he nearly collided with someone. He managed to get a good look at the guy. He was a little on the short side, but still pretty good looking with his dark hair, goatee, and semi-ironic looking classic rock t-shirt. This guy was in way out of his element, Stephen decided. With a quick apology, Stephen caught back up with Wong as the friends continued the rest of their day. 

\---------------------------------------------

How did Tony end up at this music festival? He was still trying to figure that out. It wasn't like there were any good bands here, or so he thought. If it weren't for his cousins, Harley and Peter, he'd be off somewhere else. Probably at a better show. It also didn't help his cause that he was dressed like a dad, despite being 10 years older than his teenage cousins. He was sure that everyone who saw him knew he didn't belong here. He saw the way that cute tall guy with the grey streak in his hair looked at him. The guy seemed to be in a hurry, with the way he was running. It was Tony's fault for not looking but the guy quickly said sorry and ran off before Tony could say anything back. 

"Tony, let's go!" Peter called out. "We're going to be late for the set!" 

"Yeah, we don't want to miss The Strumbellas!" Harley shouted. "Let's go!"

Tony sighed. This was certainly going to be a long day. Harley and Peter were lucky that Tony was doing them this solid. Aunt May was supposed to go with the teens but lately she had been covering double shifts so she asked Tony to be their chaperone. She figured that he'd be more fun to tag along than she would've been. The music wasn't exactly Tony's cup of tea per say, but he wasn't going to turn down a free ticket so he figured why not?

Tony had no idea what he was getting himself into with this music festival. There were so many artists that Peter and Harley wanted to see in one day, he had no clue how the three of them were going to manage to navigate the campgrounds. Having a map handy helped Tony but of course, there was major overlap between who Harley wanted to see and who Peter wanted to see. For instance, Harley wanted to see Judah and the Lion at the same time Peter wanted to see SWMRS. There was no way that Tony was going to let either of them out on their own so they had to compromise with splitting up the set lists they saw. By the afternoon, Tony was exhausted and all he wanted to do was take a nap. 

"How do you guys have this much energy?" Tony asked, catching up with his cousins. "I'm exhausted from seeing five artists already." 

"When you say stuff like that, it makes you sound old," Harley teased. 

"Yeah, live a little!" Peter tried to be encouraging. "You're discovering so many artists you would've never known about had it not been for us!" 

"It's so ungodly hot out here," Tony sighed. He grimaced at some of the youth that he was surrounded by. "Why are teens so stupid?" 

"Hey!" Harley and Peter cried out. 

"No I will not apologize. You guys cried in the fetal position when Charli XCX's set was finished. Then Peter tried to yeet himself onto the autograph table when he met Haim."

"It's not my fault they're amazing!" Peter protested. "What about Harley? He brought in a life sized cut out of Carly Rae Jepsen's head!" 

"I'd still have it if we weren't jumpng around during Cherub's set!" Harley argued. 

"Oh my god," Tony groaned. They were truly idiots. 

"What time should we go see Beyoncé?" Peter asked. "I still can't believe that she's performing here!" 

"You'd be insane to miss out on her!" Harley agreed. "Tony, we have to get a good spot for Beyoncé!" 

"Are we talking barricade?" Tony asked. "We might be out of luck on that." 

"Just a decent spot so that we can see something," Peter explained. "It's the only thing I ask for!" 

"Last week you said that my chicken sandwich was the only thing you asked for." 

"Okay, this is the only other thing I ask for!" 

Tony paused. Out of the artists here, Beyoncé was someone he wouldn't mind seeing and figured she would put on a fantastic show. If they planned everything right, perhaps they'd be able to find a place somewhere in the middle without an obstructed view. 

"Okay, sure," said Tony. "But we better get some food beforehand before I start to eat my hand." 

\---------------------------------------- 

"Look at this view!" Stephen proudly announced. "Aren't you glad we left when we did?" 

"Can't talk, eating," Wong replied, in between bites of his grilled cheese sandwich.

As Wong noshed on dinner, Stephen looked over at the crowd that was standing in front of him. They weren't too far away from the stage and no one or nothing was blocking their view. Stephen looked down at his phone. There was over a half hour left before Beyoncé was set to take the stage. He couldn't wait.

"I'm in love with this grilled cheese sandwich," said Wong. "The cheese, the bacon, the pulled pork, it's like heaven in my mouth." 

"I told you those were the best," said Stephen, fishing through his bag for his water bottle. It was nearly empty and Stephen was parched. "Ugh! I'm almost out of water." 

"I'm fresh out as well," said Wong. "You gonna make it throughout the show?" 

"I hope so. Nothing would be more embarrassing than to pass out during Single Ladies." 

"Hey, you need some water?"

Stephen turned to the left to see someone was offering him their own canteen. He recognized the guy from earlier as the one he collided with on his way to see Glass Animals. It was a pleasant surprise to see him here and now that the two of them were standing a lot closer to one another, it turned out that he was a lot cuter up close. 

"It's regular water, don't worry," Tony reassured him. "It's crazy how hot these things get." 

Stephen smirked. "Thanks." He took a swig from the canteen and handed it back. "Stephen." 

"Tony," he introduced himself. "Is this your first time at this festival?" 

"Oh no," Stephen shook his head. "Wong and I," Stephen pointed out his friend standing next to him, "have been going here for the past three years. It's so much fun. Of course we always have to take a day off after the festival is over because we need the entire day to recoup." 

"You guys do the WHOLE weekend?" Tony's eyes were practically popping out in amazement. "I've only been here a day and I wanted to take a nap halfway through it." 

"I can tell," Stephen laughed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I can always spot the first timers. The ones that look so out of place and question what they're doing here. I saw you earlier and judging by your shirt," Stephen was able to get a better look at the faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt, "you're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." 

"Oh god," Tony shook his head in embarrassment. "That bad, huh?" 

"It's okay, we all start somewhere," said Stephen with some reassurance. 

"If you must know, I agreed to chaperone my cousins," Tony gestured Harley and Peter that were standing beside him, "for my aunt. They want to see everyone and of course that means running around just to be able to catch at least one song by every artist in order to make this possible." 

"It's not easy," Stephen admitted. "Last year, Florence and the Machine and Radiohead were headlining at the same time. I was so determined to see them both that Wong and I had to sprint out of Radiohead in order to catch the last two songs of Florence. Not our finest moment." 

Tony chuckled. "That's some devotion." He looked behind him at the crowd that was growing anxious, waiting for the big headliner. "Could you imagine having to play the same time as Beyoncé though?" 

Stephen snorted. "There's no contest who would draw the bigger crowd! Though, I gotta say, I didn't peg you as a fan." 

Tony shrugged. "What's not to love about her? Love On Top is arguably one of her best songs." 

"Wait til you hear it live. I saw her perform it a few years ago and it's still one of the best live moments of my life! And now she's headlining this festival? It's like everything is coming full circle!" Stephen looked back at Wong, who was excited to see his friend making a potential love connection, and then back at Tony. "So what other surprises do you have in store, Tony?" 

With that, the two of them continued to connect until the lights went completely dark. The show was about to start. Stephen and Wong could not contain their excitement and when Stephen looked to his side, he could see that Tony's cousins were very much excited, as was Tony. None of them could believe that they were witnessing this moment, but the excitement of seeing an artist live, regardless of how many times one had seen them, is one that can't be properly described. 

After the show was over, everyone tried to pile out as fast as they could. Before they could go their separate ways, Stephen had something for Tony. 

"Since you're all going to be here tomorrow," said Stephen, scribbling down his number on a piece of paper, "perhaps you'd like to join Wong and I? Maybe I can turn you on to some new music?" 

Tony had a goofy smile on his face, feeling a bit of excitement of what the next day might bring. "Clearly, you're the expert in this and I'm gonna need all the help I can get with navigating this festival."


End file.
